


School of the Strange and Broken

by min_yah



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Friendship, Gangs, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yah/pseuds/min_yah
Summary: Minho entered the new school hoping that he wouldn't have to leave early like many schools before.he was excited to meet people and discover new things, however, what he didnt know is that the relationships he formed and the more broken people he helped he dragged himself into something much bigger than himself. yet linked to his tragic past in ways that make him question his entire past and who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy the first chapter  
~♡~  
MInhos hand felt slick from the sweat accumulating between his skin and the gun. He could hear muffled yells and pleas, though that all fell onto deaf ears as he zoned out staring at the man in front of him "Im sorry Minho, I really am. But I don't have a choice... we don't have a choice"   
"Hyu-hyung please... he.. help" words finally came out of the pretty boys mouth, his hair being pulled harshly as he pleaded for Minho. White hair obscured his vision and long hair flew in his peripheral. 'They're all here.. what.. what does this mean' Minho fell to his knees. How come everyone had a common enemy... how come that common enemy was him... of all people.  
"sentenced to death by those who's lives fell apart by the hands of a mere man"  
○•°~◇~°•○

Minho walked through the simple courtyard towards the new building in which his future was destined. He sighed and snuggled further into his oversized winter coat as the wind blew harder. Once he entered he looked around the large hall and fiddled with the map in his hands.

"I swear it was around here... somewhere"  
He mumbled to himself turning around for the 5th time finally managing to make his way to the principles office knocking twice before entering.

Minhos parents never stayed in one place, one house, one school for more than a year. Well that was ever since his best friend and baby brother died, he and his parents had been constantly moving.  
He didn't really know why, but blamed it on his parents grieving.

He  zipped up his jacket further as he followed the principle to his first class in this new school.  
He briskly introduced himself before sitting where the teacher pointed.  
He noticed the kid sitting next to him staring at him, interest written all over his face.  
The kid smiled and waved when Minho looked at him but he only scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked back out the window again.

Minho stayed seated lost in his mind when the bell for lunch went and all the kids ran out of the class eager for food.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and huffed looking up seeing the smiley kid from before  
"What do you want?"  
The kid pouted at the harsh tone  
"No need to be so rude hyung"  
Minho tilted his head "hyung?"  
"Yes you're my hyung... and I want hyung to eat lunch with us"  
"Don't want to" he looked away unable to look in the cute kids eyes anymore.

The kid suddenly punched Minho on the shoulder and started hopping from foot to foot.  
Minho rubbed his shoulder and then looked at him to deliver a death stare. But that death stare soon turned into concern as he saw the kids cheeks puffed out and his pale skin turning blue.  
"What are you doing!!"  
The kid shook his head pointing at the door  
"You're crazy!! Im not going"  
The kid wobbled a bit and the blue got darker and darker  
"OK FINE JUST BREATH GODDAMMIT!!"  
The kid breathed heavily and smiled "gosh Minho.. I thought I was going to pass out you stubborn frog!!"  
He giggled and grabbed Minhos arm pulling him out of his seat "my name is Lee Taemin by the way"

He let himself get dragged down the hallway  
"Taemin... you should really grow up" Minho sighed  
"NO NEVER!!" Taemin yelled  
Minhos lips tilted upwards slightly  
"HE SMILES!! THE WORLD WILL BE OK!!"

He awkwardly sat down next to Taemin smiling softly at the others across the table.  
"Ooo Taebaby he's cute!! Where did you find him?"  
Taemin giggled at Minhos embarrassed blush  
"Key eomma this is Minho... Minho this is key"  
Minho nodded and looked at the man sitting next to key.  
"And this is Jonghyun, and next to him is Taeyeon"  
"Hello.."  
He pretended not to notice Keys slight scowl at the mention of Taeyeon.  
He tuned out of the conversation and looked down to the ring on his middle finger

~flashback~  
Minho ran down the stairs chasing his baby brother  
"I'm going to catch you Minki!!"  
He leapt and caught Minki tickling him while tackling him to the ground.  
They restled on the ground for a while till Minki gave up knowing that Minho loved to win.  
"I won! I won! Who's the stronger hyung now!!"   
Minho flexed his arms as he laughed. He stopped when the doorbell rang.  
"I think thats for hyung" Minki laughed while he wiggled his eyebrows making Minho punch him 

He opened the door "hyung!!" He pulled his smiling best friend inside and they instantly went to their pillow pile corner they made a few weeks before.  
Minki laughed and patted their heads "I'm going out for a while you two be good"  
"YAH REMEMBER WHO THE HYUNG IS!!"

"Min-min?.. I got something for you"  
Minho leant his head on his hyungs shoulder "what is it?"  
his best friend grabbed Minhos hand and slipped a ring onto his middle finger  
"hyung.."  
"its a promise ring... we'll be together forever neh?"  
he lifted up his own hand showing a matching ring.  
Minho smiled and threw himself into his best friends arms  
"forever!!!" He repeated happily

~end of flashback~  
Minho sighed "who knew forever would be cut so short hyung..."  
"What was that hyung?" Minho looked at Taemin who's attention was solely on him now.  
"Oh... uh it was nothing"  
Taemin tilted his head but didn't press the subject any further.  
"So Minho where are you from?" Minho looked at Key  
"Well originally Icheon... but recently I just flew in from China"  
Key nodded and rested his head in his hand looking at him up and down  
"Do you want the rest of my lunch?.. you haven't eaten yet"  
Minho shook his head but just then his stomach growled causing key to smirk and push his left overs to Minho "thank you..."

Everyone looked at Key dumbfounded  when Minho started eating.  
"What!" He snapped  
"Well.. that was nice of you" Jonghyun smirked  
"What! Im not allowed to be nice!"  
"Not really... eomma you're only nice to us" key waved Taemin off and punched Jonghyun.  
"I just hate to see people not eating.."  
Jonghyun intertwined his fingers with keys and squeezed his hand.

Minho smiled before he caught himself and his eyes widened. He was becoming interested and maybe a bit attached to these people.  
He could tell they all had some kind of secret, some kind of trouble. He wanted to help them, protect them.  
He shook his head and stood up suddenly, scaring everyone by slamming his hands on the table.  
No.. don't get attached... not again.  
Minho audibly growled and by now everyone in the cafeteria was looking his way.  
He lowered his head so his face was hidden by his bangs before walking off.

"Wh..what was that!?" Taemins hands shook as he watched Minho storm off  
"Great first impression" key scoffed before sinking into deep thought  
"Is hyung ok.." taemin whispered and looked at Jonghyun who was holding a shocked Taeyeon.

Minho ran to the bathroom, a breakdown was bubbling in his stomach.  
He leant against the sink, his legs slowly losing strength. He slipped to the floor sobbing harshly.

After a few minutes He suddenly felt someone kneel in front of him "are you ok?"  
Minho covered his sobbing face in embarrassment  
"...ho can you please lock the door"  
Minho tuned back in when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into a protective hug.  
A hand started to play with his hair "hey.. its ok just breath"

Minho started to relax to the rhythm of the strangers heart and the warmth of his touch, he was as warm as the sun.  
He eventually calmed down enough to look up at the man holding him. He was met with a kind, bright face adorned with a halo of white hair.  
"Th...thank you" Minho mumbled  
"Are you ok?" The man asked and Minho nodded shyly. Embarrassed by showing his vulnerability to a complete stranger.  
He looked to the door to see another man with blue tipped hair leaning against the door who nodded at Minho in acknowledgment.  
The man hugging Minho pulled back and stood up helping him to his feet.  
"Im sorry about that" Minho said looking down.  
While looking down he noticed a purple flower tucked behind the mans ear.  
"Its ok sweety" Minho looked over to see the other man also had a purple flower but tucked into his jackets pocket.

"Uh... my names Minho.. and thank you again"  
The man smiled kindly, Minho could see the sun behind that smile.  
"My names Minhyuk and thats Wonho over there"  
"It was nice to meet you" Minho bowed "you should go to class.. you go first" 

Minho watched after the two men smiling when Wonho yelled "take care of yourself and smile more" before leaving.  
He washed his face and slapped himself for having a panic attack on his first day of school. He was thankful for Minhyuks and Wonhos kindness.

~flashback~  
Minho cried into His best friends arms.  
his body convulsed with the harshness of his sobs.  
"Min-min its ok" His hyungs hand caressed his hair. He hummed his favourite tune calming his favourite dongsaeng.  
"but I miss them... what if they never come home" he choked out between sobs.  
"I promise they will... even if I have to go get them myself"  
Minho hugged his hyung harder "I want mum and dad to come home..."

~end of flashback~  
Minho smiled sheepishly as he entered the classroom late. The teacher couldn't care less and waved him to his seat. he sat down and scanned the class for Minhyuk and Wonho but they weren't there. He wondered if they were even in his year.

As Minho finally left the classroom he felt a presence next to him  
"Im glad hyung seems to be feeling better" Taemin singsonged as they left the building Minho looked around and saw Wonho and Minhyuk with a group of 4 other men.  
"Taemin I have a question?"  
"Yeh hyung?"  
"That group over there... who are they?"  
Taemin stopped in his tracks and looked at him  
"hyung... don't get involved with them"  
"What why?"  
"... they call themselves the x-clan, they always carry a purple flower... no one really knows much about them other than to stay away... they used to be a group of seven but one of them has disappeared... they're dangerous... well thats what I heard I'm not too sure though"  
Minho nodded once.

Strange he thought, how could they have such a bad reputation when the two he met were extremely kind and caring.  
This school was actually really interesting and strange and Minho sincerely hoped he could stay for more than a year for once.

Minho stopped walking when he noticed that Taemin was clutching the gate hard and swaying slightly frowning back at the school.  
"Taemin whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing hyung.. I'm sorry you go first I have to go back to school for something" Taemin smiled and  
Minho left uncertainly. Yep the kids at this school were definitely weird.

"Do you think he's ok?" Minhyuk whined while hanging off of Jooheons arm.  
He watched Minho walk away from the school. "He just had a panic attack he'll be ok" Wonho reassured.  
"Why do you care so much.. what about me" Jooheon pouted.  
"Because he's cute!!" He laughed when Jooheon punched him "... and also cause he looked so broken... it reminded me of Changkyun... before... you know"  
The atmosphere turned dark and everyone looked to the ground and Wonho shuffled uncomfortably   
"However!! I love Honey more!!!" Minhyuk suddenly yelled making everyone laugh and the atmosphere lightened again.

"I.. I have to go home" Hyungwon murmured silently  
"What... but I want to spend time with you!!!" Minhyuk whined and pouted when Hyungwon walked away, following him a few steps before looking like a lost puppy. Everyone noticed some of Minhyuks sunshine leave with Hyungwon.

~flashback~  
"Hyung!!!" Hyungwon yelled across the playground and ran towards a quiet sitting Minhyuk.  
"who are you?" A shy Minhyuk asked the strange person.  
"I want to be friends with you!" A 6 year old Hyungwon boldly stated.  
"But why? Im weird... no one wants to be friends with me" Minhyuk mumbled fiddling with the purple crayon in his hand.  
"thats not true silly.. because I'm your friend, and don't worry cause I'm weird too" He beamed down to Minhyuk who smiled back. That was Minhyuks first ever smile which contained sunshine.  
"Now what are you drawing?" Hyungwon asked sitting next to Minhyuk.  
"its a flower"

That night Minhyuks parents were overjoyed to find out that their precious son had finally made a friend.  
"forever smile like that" his mum said when Minhyuk smiled a true sunshine smile.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk were inseparable since that day. Over time Hyungwon became secluded, secretive and sharp tongued while Minhyuk grew up to be a happy pill seemingly with no worried in the world.

~end of flashback~  
Every member of the x-clan knew that Minhyuk relied heavily on Hyungwon, they knew that without him Minhyuk wouldn't have sunshine.. the only thing keeping him alive.  
Even Jooheon, Minhyuks boyfriend, knew and accepted it.  
To be honest the x-clan relied heavily upon each other and because of that bond they were all falling apart.

"Jooheon.. we should go now" Shownu yelled out to Jooheon who didn't want to let go of his boyfriend.  
"Fine fine... I'm coming appa... have fun in class my Minhyukie" Jooheon yelled running to Shownu blowing Minhyuk kisses.  
Minhyuk smiled sadly "yeh... dance class..." he sighed as he made his way back into the school.

 

There we go first chapter done so far character development please tell me what you think so far 😁😁😁  I will give you a shoutout if you can figure out Minhos best friend or what happened to changkyun 😂😂   
In case it wasn't clear it was a jump forward in the timeline before ○°•~◇~•°○ and after its technically and flashback  
Also this is yet another repost from my account in Asian Fanfics, though don't worry this is the original author  
See you soon 💙💙💙


	2. Bridge

Minho stretched as he climbed out of bed staring sleepily at the wall before jumping up to shower.

As he showered and felt the water run down his back washing away the sweat, Minho thought about the mysterious x-clan, he really believed that the rumours were definately false... they didnt seem that bad. To him it made no sense he saw innocence and kindness behind their eyes tainted by heartache and loss.  
He suddenely started thinking about Taemin and unconsciously started smiling.  
Could he really risk making a friend?  
Why did he feel such a urge to stay by Taemins side.

He has only know Taemin for a day yet he felt the same attraction that he felt for... no... Minho shook his head. He couldnt think about hyung now... he couldnt afford another loss.  
He lifted up his had looking at the ring "i miss you... stupid hyung"

Minho left to school early and arrived about 2 hours before it started smiling when he saw no other students here.  
Good he'll have some quiet to study so he didnt have to do it during class.  
He entered but stopped when something caught his eye. He pulled a paper off the notice board and smirked 'soccer tryouts'.  
Minho hadnt been able to play soccer properly in way too long.  
He walked straight through the school, throwing his bag into his classroom on the way, and out to the large oval.

"What are you doing here grinning like a lovesick puppy?"   
Minho jumped at the voice  turning around in shock. He smiled when he noticed that Minhyuk was walking up to him.  
"What are you doing here so early?"  
"One, I already asked a question and two, shouldnt I be asking you the same thing" Minhyuk giggled.  
They both dropped the subject and just stood there enjoying the quiet.

"Im happy that you seem ok today" Minhyuk smiled brightly "You know what you can talk to me about anything you want to ok? Ill listen and im amazingly good at keeping secrets" he winked.  
He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and passed it to Minho "here, give me your number"  
Minho reluctantly did it and handed it back to Minhyuk who took it back and then shoved it into Minhos face the flash going off.  
"YAH!!!" Minho tried to grab the phone to delete the photo but Minhyuk dodged him.  
He pouted "how does hyung look good even in a surprise photo!! NO FAIR!!!"  Minhyuk set the picture as Minhos contact picture "thankyou hyung!!!" He yelled before running off back to the school waving.

Minho rubbed his face and let out a rare pure hearted laugh.  
He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket opening the message 'it's me hyung!!! Heres my face!!! Remember to text or even call me whenever!! ♡•°~(ㅅㅇㅅ)~°•♡' Minho opened the photo attachment and laughed at the cute selfie Minhyuk took.  
He set up Minhyuks contact doubting that he would ever actually message the kind kid no matter how much he liked him.

Minho looked to the ground spotting something in the corner of his eye and bent down "what?" He picked up a purple flower rolling it between his fingers.  
He remembered seeing it tucked behind Minhyuks ear and tilted his head, the flower was extremely strange. He shrugged and shoved it into his pocket before walking back to school

As the bell rang students filed into the school. Minho found himself sitting alone at his table. Where was Taemin?  
His question was answered when Taemin ran into the class sweaty and out of breath.  
"IM SO SORRY *puff puff* LAST TIME I PROMISE!!"  
Taemin bowed to the teacher and ran to his seat hurriedly grabbing his notebook and pen out from his bag and flipping it open.

Minho looked over bored, he was surprised to see the detail and mess of Taemins notes.  
He noticed the concentration Taemin held, his tounge sticking out between his lips.  
Taemin really cared about learning didnt he?.  
Minho opened up his own notebook to the study notes he did this morning and pushed it over to Taemins side of the desk.  
Taemin looked up surprised then grinned widely and childishly when he relised what Minho was offering.  
He mouthed a thankyou and then set to work copying and studying Minhos notes which were 20x more understandable and helpful than his own.

When lunch rolled around Taemin jumped from his seat and grabbed his notebook running out of the class and down the hallway towards the library.  
Minho was confused but just shook his head muttering "strange child".

Minho sat down across from Jonghyun and Key not sure where else he would go.  
"Where did Taemin run off too?" He asked  
"Ahh... oh yeh thats right he has tutoring lessons"  
"He really cares about marks doesnt he?"  
Key nodded "good marks keeps his parents happy  allowing Taebaby to keep dancing and therefore feeling worthwhile" he frowned slightly before biting into his chicken leg then smiling down fondly at it  
"Hyung loved this lunch didnt he" Jonghyun giggled "is hyung still sick?" Key nodded   
Minho wondered who they were talking about but soon forgot about it not really caring.

Minho looked around the room only to notice a really pretty man with long hair to his shoulders looking at him. The man smiled shyly before looking back at his own group blushing.  
Minho tilted his head.. yet another kid he had growing interest about.  
Everyone at this school seemed so mysterious... or maybe Minho was good at picking out the strange ones.

"Wait... wheres that girl... uhh Taeyeon right?"  
Minho asked suddenly remembering the girls pretty face.  
"Oh she's with another group at the moment... shes friends with everyone" Jonghyun smiled  
"But she seems... well lonely?"  
Jonghyun smiled sadly  
"You have a good intuition...thats cause she wont let anyone too close to her"  
Minho put his head in his hands curious "bad relationship?"  
Jonghyun shook his head "her latest relationship was pure, we all thought it would last forever... but her boyfriend, his name is Dean, started to become confused and even though he loved her he didnt love her romantically. She fiqured out before him that he was actually in love with his best friend whos nickname is Crush... theyre still good friends but I think her hearts been broken by too many people that she doesnt trust people all that much"  
Minho frowned, that sounded familiar...   
"How do you know all this!!?" Key suddenly asked staring at Jonghyun  
"I actually talk to her... you know that activity of opening up your mouth and using your vocal chords"  
"YAH!!!" Key punched Jonghyun hard  
"I know youre king of opening your mouth for other things anyway"  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!" Key yelled kicking Jonghyun before pouting and turning his back on the man ignoring him. Minho choked on his food in laughter.

Taeyeon smiled as she overheard the conversation. So much for keeping his mouth shut... she never expected him to anyway. She giggled that pabo came up to her fiquring out her lovestory and helping her... but he still couldnt fiqure out his own.  
Luckily Taeyeon was a self appointed champion cupid.  
~~☆

"Wait!! Taemin you're how old!!" Minho gasped making the teacher death stare him.  
"Hyung.. im two years younger... like I said I skipped a year thats why im struggling a bit" he smiled pulling a peace sign.  
Minho nodded as his surprise washed over him. It actually made sense Taemin was too cute to be Minhos age anyway.  
Wait... cute?  
"Well... study hard then"  
"I will hyung!!!"  
"But sleep more"  
Taemin rolled his eyes before giggling and facing his attention back to the front.

"You lost it!!!!!" Jooheon yelled scaring Minhyuk  
"Honey im sorry!! I must have dropped it!!" Tears sprung to Minhyuks eyes and Jooheon saw and calmed down pulling Minhyuk into a tight hug.  
"Shhh... its ok im sorry for getting mad, its just what if someone picks it up?"  
Minhyuk sniffed "Does Honey have anymore?" He whimpered and Jooheon nodded and pulled out a purple flower tucking it into Minhyuks pocket.  
"Dont loose it again, you know what these are capable off.."  
Minhyuk nodded his head cutely and shoved his face into Jooheons chest. "I promise. I love you", "i love you too"

Minho jumped from foot to foot in excitement.  
He could see a soccer ball... a large field... and seemingly worthy opponents.  
He laughed aloud when the whistle blew scaring a few of his team members and opponents.  
In no time Minho had the ball between his feet and was racing down the field gracefully dodging anyone who came his way before kicking a perfect goal.

Everyone stared at Minho in complete silence before bursting out clapping and cheering in complete awe.  
Minho heard his name being chanted from the sidelines and looked over to see Minhyuk cheering and giving him a thumbs up.  
He smirked and ran back to the center.  
Lets just say that Minho absolutely obliverated all his opponents and easily gained a position on the team.  
He was made captain as almost everyone even the previous captain voted for Minho to take his spot.  
Minho was excited to finally tell his silent but loving parents some good news.

Before he left to go home however he ran over to Minhyuk happily  
"Why are you here?"  
"To cheer for you of course, I knew there was a reason for that lovesick stare" minhyuk laughed  
"You have a nice smile donsaeng"   
Minhyuk smiled happily at the random comment  
"Though do you ever leave this school?" Minho laughed  
"Yah!!! Of course I do silly!" Minhyuk giggled and waved Minho off  
"Sometimes..." Minhyuk looked down at the flower in his hands.

The next day Minho came early again to assist coach his brand new team. Of course Minhyuk was there cheering for him. Minho seriously wondered if that kid had anything better to do.  
He decided that even though he didnt want to get too close to anyone, he felt like he had to repay Minhyuk somehow for his kindness.  
Minho found it impossible  not to like him.  
So after practice Minho approached Minhyuk "Hey Minhyuk?.. did you wanna go to a coffee shop or something after school?"  
Minhyuk looked genuinely surprised but smiled anyway "sure thing, but only if hyung shouts"  
Minho chuckled and nodded his head. Minhyuk sqealed softly before skipping off back to the school.  
Minho shook his head he would never understand that little happy pill.

He saw Taemin leaning against the school entrance smiling "youre good a soccer hyung"  
He kept walking to Taemin and frowned suddenly as he noticed the dark circles under his eyes "i thought i already told you... get more sleep..."  
Minho said in monotone before continuing to walk past Taemin brushing softly against him.  
Taemin shook his head "tsundere king" he mumbled following Minhos retreating form.

Class, like usual, was boring for Minho who was looking out the window. Lost in his own mind, he tried to block out memories of his hyung and baby bother but it was hard. That day was a few years ago... three to be exact but Minhos heart was still torn.  
Taemin noticed a tear roll silently down Minhos cheek, before he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand, and frowned. He wished he could fix his hyung and stop him hurting from whatever it was that was troubling him...

Lunch, finally, Minho pulled himself out of his chair. It was a habit now to follow Taemin and sit in their usual table.  
Minho nibbled at the food in front of him when Key suddenly got up and sat next to Minho "YAH!!!!!"  
Minho flinched accidentally punching the table when Key yelled at him "what!!!"  
"Oh so now he relises" key rolled his eyes  
Minho relised that he had majorly zoned out and apologised "im sorry... what did you say?"  
"I said give me your phone"  
Key held out his hand pointedly and Minho sighed giving him his phone.

Key entered his number under almighty key and took a selfie before sending himself a message from Minhos phone. He passed it to Jonghyun who did the same then to Taemin.  
"There we go" Key said patting Minho on the head.  
He smiled at them all before stretching and standing up.  
"Please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom so ill be leaving first...  Taeminnie I'll see you in class" Minho stood up and left.  
Wait.. Taeminnie?

"Did he just call me Taeminnie?" Taemin blushed and Jonghyun laughed  
"You're getting under the cold froggys skin"  
Key squealed at that comment "my Taebaby's finally attracting acceptable suitors!!!"  
"EOMMA!!!" Taemin yelled embarrassed.

Minho continued walking down the hallway after facepalming.  
He stopped suddenly, he swear he heard a gasp of pain from the janitors closet next to him.  
Being the curious person he is he opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked and gasped in horror.  
There on the ground was the beautiful long haired man from yesterday, his hair was disheveled and his shirt was stained with blood.

"Are you ok!!!" Minho ran to the man on the ground fussing over him and helping him to lean against a bare wall.  
"Im taking you to the nurses office!!!"  
The man shot out his hand and grabbed Minhos shirt "NO!! you cant...cl..close the door" Minho reluctantly pulled away from the injured man and closed the door locking it.

He walked back and kneeled down pulling off his shirt and inspecting the injuries. Minho went silent as he went to work cleaning and bandaging any open wounds using the first aid kit he found on a shelf.  
"Are you ok?" Minho whispered once he was done  
"Yeh... im ok"  
"What happened?"  
"Im sure youre smart enough to fiqure it out"  
Minho frowned as he looked back down wounds and bruises both fresh and old covered the mans torso and belly.  
He wished he was wrong but he knew what marks left by feet and hands looked like.

"At least they left your beautiful face alone"  
The man smiled before laughing  
"Yeh he always does... its funny cause I was imagining a million and one ways to talk to you but none of the involved this scenario... my names Jeonghan by the way"  
Minho smiled warmly "well mine is Minho, please make sure you look after yourself... since, well since you wanted to talk you can come to me if you need"  
"Do...dont telll... please"  
"I promise" Minho sighed as Jeonghan suddenly burst into tears, he pulled the emotional male into his arms cradling him.

He stayed with Jeonghan in there until the bell for the end of school went. Minho swore silently when he relised that he missed all his classes.  
He suddenly remembered his promise to Minhyuk and wondered what to do with Jeonghan  
"You can leave now if you want i feel alot better... thankyou so much"  
Minho sighed and took of his jacket and wrapped it around the boy in his arms before getting up and saying goodbye.  
they parted ways, Minho with yet another number in his phone.  
He walked to the school gates, Minho could swear he was a magnet for kids with problems and secrets.  
He smiled when he saw Minhyuk nervously pacing near the gate.  
"Think I left without you?" Minho smirked when Minhyuk let out a massive sunshine smile  
"Of course!!! I was thinking of ways to get my revenge and one involved lots and lots of jam!!!"

Minho laughed and shook his head walking past Minhyuk waving for the male to follow him.  
They walked with Minhyuk excitedly spurting out anything that came to his head.  
Minho smiled wondering how someone could possibly be this happy.  
He enjoyed being with Minhyuk he felt like he could relax and he swore the sun came out just  to shine down on the white haired boy.

Before soon they reached the cafe and Minho ordered a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate and muffin for Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk scoffed the muffin down happily like he hadnt eaten all day.  
"What is it hyung? Whats that stare?"  
"You shoukd eat more... youre too skinny"  
Minhyuk foddled with his fingers "i try to hyung" he suddenly shook his head and beamed happily.

"Lets walk while we drink?" Minhyuk nodded at Minhos request.  
They walked along the picturesque river.  
Minho was enjoying the view and then got an idea "hey, I know a good place where we can sit and enjoy the view... I havent been in a few years itll be nice to go"  
Minhyuk nodded happily chatting as he followed him.

Minho was close to the destination when he noticed that it was too quiet.  
"Yah! Minhyuk why did you stop talking? I was listening I promise!"  
He looked over to see Minhyuk visibly shivering.. strange it wasnt that cold.  
"Hy..hyung why are we here?" Minhyuks voice was shaky.  
Minho looked at the bridge which he remembered being amazing for sitting on to enjoy the view.  
"Its.. its a nice place to sit" Minho said uncertainly becomming scared of the darkened aura and terrified look on Minhyuks face... it was like he was a completely different person.  
Minho looked out to the bridge again seeing a red haried man leaning against the railing this time.  
"Wait, Minhyuk isnt that your friend?"

Minhyuks eyes widened as he finally looked at the bridge and his breathing became rapid.he threw his drink on the ground and bolted to the bridge  
"HONEY DONT DO IT!!!" Jooheon jumped back from the railing at the sound of his boyfriends distraught voice   
"Minhyuk?"  
He felt Minhyuk grab his arm tight his hands going white "calm down baby in not going to jump!! Why would I"

Minhyuk fell to his knees and cried heavily  
"I can think of at least 20 reasons" he hiccuped "I... I wont beable.. to.. to deal if you jum..jumped... not after... not after dongsaeng" Minhyuk could hardly talk between his sobs.  
Jooheon fell to his knees in front of Minhyuk "I know I know" he whispered pulling Minhyuk close "I only come here to think"

Minho watched the two worridly, what the hell was that about.  
Jooheon grabbed his boyfriends face who was starting to hyperventilate  
"Baby calm down.. its ok, just breath"  
Minhyuk shook his head breathing faster and faster.  
Jooheon grabbed Minhyuks face harder and pressed his lips against Minhyuks constricting his breathing.  
He didnt move until he felt Minhyuk relax and smile against his lips before passing out from exhaustion tears still rolling down his face .

Jooheon stroked Minhyuks soft hair and murmered "I love you" over and over.  
"Um... excuse me?"  
Jooheon looked up to see Minho standing over him.  
"Do you need help? Is he ok?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Uh sorry... im Minho.. a friend of Minhyuks"  
"Ahhh panic attack dude!!"  
"Yah!!" Jooheon laughed at Minhos face before looking back down sadly at Minhyuk  
"Minhyuks friend.. not often I hear that coming out of peoples mouths"  
"Not often do I hear myself say that either" Minho sighed  
"But yeh..m help would be nice... could you carry him? We should take him home"  
"Where does he live?"  
"I donno... we'll take him to my place"

Jooheon always wondered where Minhyuk lived. Never once was he able to convince the boy to invite him over.  
Minho picked Minhyuk up with ease  
"Damn... he needs to eat more hes too light"  
"I know" Jooheon looked down at his hands "I dont take very good care of him do I?"  
Minho sighed "you are doing everything you can and I see the way Minhyuk looks at you and its nothing but love ... all he wants is to be by your side and maintain your love"  
Jooheon smiled "thanks"

They continued walking in silence till Minho sighed "everyone ive met in this school is so mysterious"  
"What do you mean" Jooheon asked genuinely curious  
"I know a beautiful boy covered in bruises and wounds old and new, a boy so stressed he hardly sleeps, two boys with hidden love for eachother and obviously something else going on, a girl so heartbroken she refuses to get close to other people... and you guys... the x-clan with such a bad reputation youre alienated yet from what ive experienced is just a group of kind hearted gentle boys"  
Jooheon shook his head " secluded is what we want... we spread rumours about ourselves to try keep idiots like you from getting close to us... I mean because we are dangerous and have all chose a route with no nice endings"  
Minho sighed "now youre just even more curious"

Minho felt Minhyuk wriggle in his arms "wa..wake up please" Minho stopped and looked down seeing Minhyuk talk in his sleep.  
"Ignore him Minho-yah" Jooheon walked over and stroked Minhyuks face successfully lulling him back into a restful sleep.  
"And here I was thinking he was the happiest kid in the world" minho kept walking.  
Jooheon smiled " I think I like you Minho... I see why Minhyuks so attached to you, youre kind and dont ask too many questions.. I like that"

Finally they reached Jooheons house which was anything but flash.  
"Here ill take him now, thankyou" Jooheon beamed a smile at Minho and bowed carfeul not to drop Minhyuk before going to turn away but Minho called out to him.  
"Yah!! You dropped your strange flower" Jooheon looked shocked before seeing the flower and picking it u.  
"Cant let that get into just anyones hands"   
Minho tilted his head but Jooheon just smiled locking the gate and carrying Minhyuk inside.

Minho shook his head and walked home.  
He passed back over the bridge and went back to the spot where Jooheon was standing trailing his hand across the railing suddenly he felt a rough spot and looked down he saw tally marks, three in total and next to that 'sorry was carved messily into the metal and next to that a new tally was started with one mark.  
"What the hell is going on with that clan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two done I hope you enjoyed and expect the next chapter soon, find out all the secrets in further chapters. I know a lot seems to be happening but it will all make sense soon  
> Have a nice day/night thank you for reading 💙💙💙💙💙 comments are appreciated 😁


	3. Sleepless Nights

Taemins head dropped but he stopped it just before it hit the desk  
He shook his head and rummaged through his draw happy to find that he still had some caffeine pills left. He took 3 at once.  
He stretched will he waited for the effects to kick in. He felt his brain starting to go into overdrive and smiled focusing back on the study in front of him.

3 hours later his alarm went off for him to start getting ready for school.  
"Damn... I forgot again"  
Taemin looked longingly at his still made bed before shrugging his shoulders and packing up his desk. At least his pills were still working well.  
He walked into the bathroom washing his face and grimaced at the dark circles pulling down on his eyes.  
He sighed "you should get more sleep.." Taemins eyes widened "minho!!?" He saw Minhos face in the mirror and quickly turned around.  
But the room was empty. Suddenly the room spun slightly and taemin grabbed his mouth falling down next to the toilet and throwing up last nights dinner. Taemin grabbed his belly and leaned against the wall next to him sobbing slightly.  
What the hell was that?

As Taemin stood shakily he heard ringing in his ears and closed his eyes slapping his cheeks gently.  
He pondered over just skipping school today but he had an important chemistry test.  
With new found determination Taemin quickly applied some concealer and foundation to cover up his corpse-coloured skin and walked out grabbing his bag and painkillers.

He ran to the dance room dropping his bag and sitting against the mirrored wall, he grabbed his notebook and began studying, his episode earlier forgotten.  
He looked up when the door opened. A large smile graced his face when he saw who it was "oppa!!!"  
Jongin grimaced "stop calling me that!!"  
"Unni?" Jongin threatened to punch Taemin before they both burst out laughing.

"Not dancing this morning?"   
Taemin shook his head pointing at the book in his lap "chem test"  
"Oh well.... I am!!" Jongin smiled and turned on his music getting into position before popping perfectly to the beat.  
Taemin couldnt concentrate anymore.  
His entire being twitched with the urge to dance along to the beats filling the air. He groaned and threw his book to the floor, getting up and effortlessly joining Jongin in his dance.  
"Theres my Taemin" Taemin ignored Jongins cocky grin.

Taemin puffed as he leaned against the mirror next to Jongin both with sweat running down their necks.  
"Youre cute Tae" Jongin chuckled suddenly  
"Yah!! Im not cute!! I got this black haircut to show that im a manly man!!" Taemin pouted unconciously causing Jongin to laugh  
"Sure thing Tae sure thing"  
He looked at his phone and cursed when he saw that class had already starte. He bolted out of the room once again late for class.

Taemin definately needed an A+ for this class so he focused really hard on the teacher and his books. He felt his nose run and sniffed. Something landdd on Taemins hand and he looked down to see a red dot.  
Damn... another blood nose.   
Taemin reached into his pocket and pulled out some tissues holding them to his nostrils.

Minho subtly watched Taemin and shook his head. That kid needed to chill about his marks, he also noticed the thick layer of concealer under his eyes and sighed "silly"  
The thing that concerned Minho the most however was how prepared and unfazed Taemin seemed how normal was this for him?  
More importantly when was the last time he slept for a full night?

Minhos always been an observant child. He gotten in trouble and awkward situations, once even breaking up a marriage, because of it but he couldnt help it.  
He always had a tingling sensation when something was up his senses just knew.  
Maybe thats why he was a magnet for strange people... because he unconciously seeks out for them first.

After class Minho walked silently next to Taemin deep in thought.  
He sighed and looked at the kid next to him "I thought I told you to get more sleep..."  
Taemin opened his mouth but then closed it just accepting Minhos comment.  
He then looked at Minho "I thought I told you to stay away from the x-clan?"  
"Theyre not that bad.."  
"Well neither is my sleeping schedule"  
They went back into silence walking side by side.

"Theyre not that bad.." Hyungwon repeated as he leant against the lockers around the corner watching Minho and Taemin walk away from him.  
"You obviously havent met me" Hyungwon pulled his sleeves down further and laughed before walking down the hallway and out to the fields behind the school to find a quiet tree to sit and sleep under.  
"Yep... ive definately gone insane.."

Minhyuk sat on the edge of Jooheons bed hugging a pillow close to his chest grinning half heartidly  when Jooheon walked back in with two coffees.  
Jooheon hated when Minhyuk went quiet like he is now, when not one word comes out of his lips.  
It feels like the world is ending, going black when Minhyuk loses his sunshine.  
"Honey?"  
"Yes Minhyukie?" Jooheon sat next to Minhyuk leaning into him offering his warmth.  
"Do you think Hyungwon is ok?"  
Jooheon shivered, startled a bit he went deep into thought.

"To be honest... I dont know... hes acting strange"  
"Hes changed... I still remember when he was bright eyed... when he made friends with the schools weirdo.."  
"Youre not weird"  
Minhyuk laughed looking at the ceiling "but Honey... we all are... what are we doing? We're sentancing ourselfs to misery.."  
"But its the path we chose... we need to avenge our brother... brothers"  
"I know Honey...I know"

Minhyuk sipped the last of his coffee then layed on Jooheons lap contently closing his eyes when Jooheons hand stroked his hair lovingly.  
"Sad but beautiful youth, inside the repeated time where the end cant be seen.." Jooheon smiled and joined in their voices merging easily ".. in the space where its dangerous and uneasy.. we walked together, we fought together, we grew beautifully.. in front of a new world, we bet everything we had, we swear to protect whatever is next... one, to find what we have lost... one, fill our empty hearts... one, find the right path and go along that path... become one and protect x-clan"  
Slowly Jooheon saw the sunlight filter back into Minhyuk as a tear ran down his face.  
"We should go see our dongsaeng"  
Jooheon nodded "lets eat first"

"OH WAIT I HAVE TUTORING!!" Taemin shot up from his chair suddenly running out of the cafeteria.  
"Taebaby would lose his head if it wssnt attached to him" key shook his head  
"It may not be with how mad Hoshis gonna be at Taemins lateness" Jonghyun laughed.  
Minho looked around the cafeteria bored his eyes meeting Jeonghans again . Jeonghan just smiled then looked away.

"Are you guys friends with Jeonghan?"  
"Hell no!!!" Key scoffed   
"Key!!!"jonghyun warned  
"What!! He slapped me!!" Key grabbed his cheek in memory of the harsh slap  
"Thats because you were trying to kiss up one of his children shamelessly!! And not just any but his baby Dino!!"  
"What hes hot!!"   
Minho rolled his eyez entertained by the now physical fight between Key and Jonghyun.

Minho tuned his focus back to Jeonghan and watched how he interacted with the 11 other boys at his table and decided that they must be his so called children. He looked happy... completely opposite to the broken man Minho saw the day before.  
What idiot would beat up such a beautiful person.

Once school was over Minho noticed the wobble in Taemins usually confident steps.  
"Yah! Taminnie let me walk you home?"  
Taemin nodded smiling widely. He must of finally cracked through Minhos cold front.  
They walked and Taemin hummed his favourite dance track.  
Taemin wobbled a bit again and due to reflexes Minho grabbed his hand righting the unstable boy.  
Taemin blushed when Minho looped his fingers with Taemins and squeezed for reassurance. Minho slightly blushed too when he relised what he was doing " its... its just for support... you seem unstable.. guidance.."  
Right?   
They ended up walking hand in hand in complete silence. Minho not one to start converations and Taemin deep in thought.

"Mi..Minho" Taemin whispered as he suddenly stopped walking "I... I dont fe..feel good" he mumbled swaying dangerously.  
"TAEMINNIE!!" Minho ran and caught Taemin as he fell to the ground.  
"Tae.. Taemin wake up!!!" Minho softly shook the boy in his arms gasping when blood ran out of Taemins nose once again.

"Idiot...idiot...idiot...idiot....idiot" Minhi chanted as he ran to the hospital with Taemin unconscious in his arms.  
Luckily the hospital wasnt far and in a few minutes Minho was running through the door yelling for a doctor.  
A nurse rushed to Minho helping him out Taemin into a wheelchair before rushing him away.


	4. Hospital

Minho paced, he was increasingly worried about Taemin. The burning question of is he ok? Constantly plaguing his mind.  
He paused when he saw a familiar head of white hair walk through the door clinging onto his boyfriends arm, head hung in nervousness.

"YAAH! Minhyuk!" He ran over to the pair slightly startling them.  
"OOh Minho... hello!" Minhyuk smiled and Jooheon showed his dimples and waved.  
"WWhat are you doing here??.. are you ok?... i mean.. after last night" Minho nervously muttered  
"Its ok hyung, im fine and so is Jooheon we just came to see someone"  
Minho sighed in relief "ok no need to be worried then"  
Minhyuk laughed making Minho smile, who couldnt smile listening to such a beautiful sound.

"What about you hyung?" Jooheon asked making Minhos smile turn into a frown.  
"You remember when I said I knew someone who hardly slept?"  
Jooheon nodded in understanding while Minhyuk tilted his head looking from Jooheon to Minho and back again.  
He opened his mouth to question them but before a word came out a doctor walked through the doors and yelled out "Choi Minho?"  
Minho quickly bowed before racing off.

"What will we do with him?" Jooheon asked smiling and frowning at the same time at Minhos retreating form  
"I dont know Honey... I dont know" Minhyuk shook his head and smiled at Jooheon "We should go see him now.." he pulled Jooheon after him down the hallway.

"How is he? Is he ok!!" Minho questioned hopping from foot to foot nervous once again.  
"Hes fine.. just not sleeping enough.. also his caffeiene levels are way too high, weve hooked him to an iv and can release him in a few hours... however, Minho you seem close to him, please make sure he doesnt have any more caffeine for at least 3 weeks... and most importantly make sure he actually starts sleeping properly... i suspect that he hasnt slept at all for over 48 hours and only short amounts of hours for the past weeks"  
Minho nodded and bowed to the doctor thanking him before making his way to the room the doctor told him to go to.

Minho sat down next to Taemins bed frowning at the sleeping boy.  
He hesitated before grabbing Taemins hand and stroking it with his thumb, he grinned at himself sheepishly "im such an idiot... how come it feels like youve been my best friend for a long time why does it hurt to see you in pain.."  
Minho sighed using his other hand to stroke the hair out of Taemins face.  
"The last time I felt this close to someone.. was with hyung... and god know how long ago that was.. you actually remind me of him"  
He hated to admit it but he had let this boy who was technically still a stranger break through the wall protecting his heart  
"Gosh taeminnie... i am a fool arnt I"

Taemin finally woke up and hour later at first he was distraught and confused but then he looked down to see Minhos hand clasped in his and Minhos caring face watching over him.  
"Hy..hyung what happened?"   
Minho squeezed his hand "its alright Taeminnie were at the hospital, but youre fine dont worry... look the doctor needs to do a check up and ill go get you hot chocolate neh?"  
Taemin nodded his head.  
Minho saw how Taemin tensed up and ruffled his hair stroking Taemins fave slightly when he pulled away. Taemin visibly relaxed and smiled.

He left the room unconsciously smiling as he made his way down to the waiting room.  
"Someones happy today, this is new" Minho paused and looked up seeing a giggling Minhyuk  
"so I assume your boyfriends ok?" Jooheon smirked  
"Yah!! We're not... you know" Minho blushed making Minhyuk raise an eyebrow playfully.

"Well since we're on topic I assume your friend is ok?"  
With that Minhyuks smile faulted and Minho saw Jooheons body go stiff and his knuckles go white as he held Minhyuks hand tighter.  
"He.. ahh.. he wont wake up" Minhyuk looked to the groubd trying to smile to hide his pain  
"Hes fine though" Jooheon assured, but Minho was sure that he wasnt the one Jooheon was reassuring.  
"Yeh..." Minhyuk whispered lowering his face more to try and hide the tear that fell down his cheek.

Minho walked up to the pair and lifted Minhyuks face wiping away the tear with his thumb.  
"I don't know your friend, nor do I know whats wrong with him... however, I know hes going to be fine humans are stronger than you think, I also know that he wouldnt want you to be sad over him. So smile and laugh, dont ever lose your sunshine.. same goes for you Jooheon" Minho smiled down to Minhyuk then pushed him into Jooheons arms before walking away "sspend more time with your boyfriend!!"

Minhyuks and Jooheons mouths hung open as they once again watched Minho walk away from them.  
"HHes definately something.." Jooheon shook his head hugging Minhyuk closer looking down surprised to see a bright smile on Minhyuks face contrasted by the stray tears that fell down his face.  
"I like him Honey"

"TTook you long enough hyung!!" Taemin giggled when Minho walked back in with a hot drink in each hand  
"SSorry Taeminnie... how are you feeling?" He smiled sitting next to Taemin once again grabbing his hand, it seemed like a habit now, once he gave him his hot chocolate.  
"IIm feeling good hyung! Im sleepy though" Taemin yawned and took small sips of chocolate.  
Minho frowned pointedly "I know hyung! I promise when I get hone ill go straight to bed!!"  
"Its saturday tommorow, you better sleep the whole weekend through"  
Minho closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the hot coffee he was sipping on and the warmth of Taemins hand in his.  
He was unaware of Taemin watching him fondly smiling.

Minhos eyes shot open when he heard the door burst open behind him. Taemin sunk deeper in his bed and Minho jumped out of his seat on high alert immediately calming down when he saw blue tipped blond hair.  
"Ahh Wonho hello.. what is it?"  
"Hyung you know him?"  
Minho waved at Taemin to be quiet and smiled at Wonho who shook his head.  
"Minho... I know youre kinda close to Minhyuk and Jooheon and you think you know our clan, but you dont know our situation"  
"Where is this going" Minho crossed his arms and scowled slightly  
"Even I quite like you I see how you act and I respect you... but for that reason stay away from us! We cant afford any close relations"  
"Why does that sound exactly like how I think.. however, I dont understand I need a good reason to stay away... if you havent noticed im quite good at getting myself involved in these things"  
"You wanna know why Minho.. its because we will kill you, we will use you and then we'll sacrifice you to get what we want, you know the rumours, have you ever thought that theres truth to them"  
With that Wonho walked back out and stormed down the hall while Minho just stood there shocked.

"See hyung.. I told you to stay away"  
"But theyre in so much pain I can tell... and Minhyuk.."  
Taemin pulled himself out of the bed and looped his arms around Minhos waist "please hyung... we may still be strangers but I care for you please stop throwing yourself at things that will get you hurt"  
Minho nodded and looked down to where Taemins hands were clasped around his waist and smiled  
"Talking about hurting, lets get you home and im not leaving till you fall asleep"

"Changkyun-ah... im so sorry"  
Wonho shuffled his head so it was laying on Changkyuns belly and looked up at the unconscious man his hand brushed the overgrown long hair out of Changkyuns face afaand trailed his fingers over the bandage wrapped around his head.  
"I should have stopped you... I should of helped you.. oh god im so sorry"  
Wonho sobbed listening to the machines beeping he twisted his head and looked at Changkyuns elevated leg which was covered by a plaster.  
"TThat day... I shouldnt have pushed you away... what are we doing dongsaeng is this the right path? Why cant we be normal... please wake up soon I need you... I miss you"

"Minhyuk?"  
"Yeh appa?"   
"Its Hyungwon"  
"What about him appa!! Is he ok!! Where is he!!?? Wheres Wonho??"  
Shownu sat down next to Minhyuk and drank from the cup in his hand a purple liquid running down his throat  
"Wonhos at the hospital like usual... and Hyungwon... hes missing"  
"HES WHAT!! APPA WE NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!!" Minhyuk shot up tears threatning to fall   
"No Minhyuk.."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! WHAT IF HES HURT!! HOW CA~" Minhyuk was cut off by Shownus strong arms circling around him squeezing him reassuringly  
"No because you need to be the one to find him not us... you know that"  
Minhyuk looked up at Shownu and nodded before running off to the place where Minhyuk knows Hyungwon likes to be alone.

As he ran a sick feeling bubbled up in his chest, he couldnt stop worrying about Hyungwon.  
Not only has he been acting strange but everyday Minhyuk felt more and more like he was losing his best friend and it was tearing him up inside.  
He knew Hyungwon was in pain but he just didnt know why. He wiped his tears away and ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I know this fic isnt that good and it seems that not many people like it but im enjoying writing it and I need this right now so ill continue 😄✌ I promise everything is going to make sense soon but remember that everything is building up to a climax which will leave you shook (i hope) 😂😂😂 anyway thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoy it 💙


	5. Minhyuk

Taemin clung to Minhos arm as they walked home together.  
"Youre really going to spend all weekend at my house?"  
"If thats what it takes for you to sleep... then yes"  
Taemin nodded his head "my house... isnt that nice"  
"So"  
"Its just.."  
"You have a bed?"  
"Yes"  
"You have 4 walls and a roof"  
"Well... yes"  
"You have food and warmth"  
"Most of the time"  
"Therefore its a nice house"  
Taemin went silent thinking about Minhos words.  
While Minho went silent staring down at the boy clinging to him.

"We're here hyung"  
Taemin let go of Minho and walked in kicking of his shoes and dropping his schoolbag. Minho followed doing the same but neatly placing them next to Taemins mess.  
"What do you wanna do hyung?" Taemin skipped back over to Minho who just tilted his head at him.  
He didnt miss the ever present blackness under Taemins eyes, the way his body slightly swayed in fatigue and the small yawns Taemin constantly tried to hide.  
"Sleep"  
"But.."  
"Now"  
Minho pushed Taemin towards the corridor making him lead him to his room. Taemins shoulders slumped and he walked slowly to his room opening the doors   
"Im sorryy.. its really messy.."

Taemin walked over to his chair and sat down   
"Nope" minho stubbornly pointed at Taemins made bed, before walking up to him and grabbing his arm softly leading him to sit on the bed.  
"Also.. what mess?"  
Minho looked around the only mess was papers and books laying all over the table and partly on the floor. Taemin just shrugged.  
He looked over at the boy whou was staring at his hands awkwardly  
"Hyung.. what if i cant sleep..?"  
He walked over and gently placed his hand on Taemins chest pushing him back onto the bed before pulling the blanket over him and kneeling down grabbing Taemins hand tightly.  
"Why dont we just try first?"  
Taemin smiled slightly "ok hyung.. ill try... for you"

About four hours later Minho finally let go of Taemins hand satisfied that he seemed to be in a deep sleep.  
He walked around the room observing all of Taemins possesions. He frowned at the empty cartons of caffeine pills and the amount of study related things that filled the room. Werent teenage boys meant to have video games and comics and toys... not worksheets and pills.  
Minho sighed running his hand through his hair.

 

Jooheon ran his hand through his hair nervously pacing back and forth.  
"Where is he?" Jooheon glared at Shownu who sighed and walked up to him grabbing his shoulders.  
"We dont know but dont get stressed its ok"  
"But!!.. but.. i wanna take care of him... but i cant i dont know anything about him" a tear rolled down Jooheons face "what if I lose him too... what if.."  
Shownu placed his hand over Jooheons mouth pulling him into a hug. Jooheon hiccuped and grasped onto Shownus shirt   
"Give them a day, they grew up together.. Minhyuk needs hyungwon and Hyungwon needs Minhyuk... Minhyuk will be ok, and you are more than Minhyuk could ever want, ever need.. we'll all be ok"  
Jooheons sobs died down and his knees buckled pulling Shownu down to the ground with him refusing to let go  
"Thankyou appa.."

Kihyun looked on sadly, wondering how their lives all led them to this route... to this sadness.  
He closed his eyes flinching when a reaccuring flashback played behind his eyelids   
~flashback~  
Kihyuns heart raced and his arms ached but he couldnt stop.. not now.  
Tears fell down his face as he tried to make his crutches work better, tried to make him go faster. He was almost there.  
With a frustrated yell he threw his crutches to the ground and ran ignoring the pain pulsating up his legs and the need for his legs to give way, to send him falling to the ground.  
So close.  
His eyes widened there he is! He wasnt too late. He could save him!  
He yelled out watching as the boys head turned and sent him the biggest smile his eyes turning into cresents, he said something but Kihyun couldnt hear he continued to run..  
So so close   
"Youre all better" the boy smiled happily and Kihyun paused briefly and smiled softly, only a few meters to go.  
Kihyun stepped forward again making his legs work to reach the boy.  
*bang*  
The boys face fell and blood trickled down his chin before his body fell forwards to the floor laying there lifeless.  
Kihyun screamed falling to the ground the physical and emotional pain consuming him he reached his hand out towards the boy "yoo.."  
Tears fell down his face and sobs racked his form  
"Yoo.. yoon ho... im... im so so..rry"  
He couldnt move he was paralysed.. he hurt too much, he tried so hard but couldnt save him.  
He couldnt save him.  
The world eventually turned black as his body gave out on him and he passed out on the dirt.  
~end of flashback~

Kihyun gasped opening his eyes fighting back the tears. He looked at Shownu holding Jooheon again before sliding down to the ground playing with the purple flower in his hand.  
He muttered their code over and over again.

Eventually wonho returned kicking his feet in the dirt. He sat down next to kihyun and layed his head on his shoulder closing his eyes sighing.  
"He'll wake up soon"  
"Maybe"  
Kihyun layed his head ontop of wonhos and held his hand comforting him  
"Till then lets look after ourselves first ok?"  
"Ok.."

Minhyuk leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath. this had to be where Hyungwon was, he had tried everywhere, now last on his list he stood infront of the old abandoned building behind Hyungwons house.  
he cautiously walked in softly calling out Hyungwons name, he felt a chill down his spine when a soft sob resonated off the walls. following the sound down a narrow hallway he finally found Hyungwon hunched over his face between his knees and his frame shaking a little.  
Minkhyuk ran over to him and immediately knelt infront of him grabbing his hand which was tangled in his messy hair "Hyungwon.. look at me"  
Hyungwon shook his head trying to coil away from Minhyuk "leave me alone"  
"no, look at me... talk to me what's wrong" Minhyuk softly grabbed Hyungwons jaw making him look up, immediately gasping when their eyes finally met "wh...what happened"  
Hyungwons lip was split with dried blood around it, his eye was covered in a deep black and blue bruise and a matching one was wrapped around his neck.  
he shook his head a few tears slipping his eyes.  
"who did this!!" Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon into a hug letting the boy sob into his shoulder "tell me"  
"its no..nothing, i just ran into the wrong people"  
"who! ill go teach them a lesson!"  
hyungwon shook his head "i donno, dont worry... just stay with me... please"

Minhyuk just sat there holding Hyungwon as tight as he could trying hard to keep his own sobs silent. who could do this to such a kind hearted boy, he was angry but he also knew he needed to stay with Hyungwon, if he didnt know who did it he couldnt get revenge.  
who knows how long they stayed there until Hyungwon softly pushed at Minyhyuks chest to get him to let go "thankyou"  
Minhyuk smiled softly "are you ok?"  
"i am now, im sorry"  
"for what? this wasnt your fault, and if this ever happens again come to me ok?"  
"ok..."  
Hyungwon smiled looking down at his sleeves covering his hands "thankyou so much, you can go home now if you want i might go sleep im really tired" he looked up smiling again at Minhyuks concerned face.  
"ok, find me if you need anything!" he hugged Hyungwon once more before guiding him back to the front door of his house then waving good bye beggining his walk home.

Minhyuk frowned as he walked concern flooding him, the bruises looked bad he hoped that it was a one time thing and that Hyungwon hadent gotten involved in any other stupid things. wishing he had a phone so he could constantly check up on Hyungwon and didnt have to detour he walked to the clans hideout knowing at least some of the boys will still be there.  
"hey appa, honey" Minhyuk smiled watching the two jump up and run over to him  
"how is he? is he ok?"  
"he is now, he ran into trouble and got himself beaten up somehow"  
both Jooheon and Shownu gasped in shock "who did it? we'll find them"  
"he doesnt know"  
"oh.."  
"he's fine now just keep an eye on him ok?"  
"yeh"  
Jooheon frowned seeing Minhyuk shiver a little "hey let's talk about this later and get you home, let's walk together"  
Minhyuks eyes widened "no.. no, sorry i would love to but ive gotta go somewhere else first"  
"oh ok... ill see you tommorow then?"  
"of course" Minhyuk smiled and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek before hugging Shownu and waving goodbyes and running of.

that was close~ minhyuk thought to himself kicking the dirt as he walked back to the school.  
Sighing he scaled the locked fence and unlocked the school door with a key he stole a few months ago. following his usual root he ended up in a part of the school that is hardly ever used, pushing over a desk he climbed up it and pulled the grate off the conditioner tunnel pulling out a sleeping bag.  
he also pulled out his schoolbag which contained his only possessions and trudged over to the large sized storage closet laying down his sleeping bag after locking the door behind him. everyone assumed this closet door was broken and never bothered to get it fixed because there was plenty of other space in the school.  
so unbeknownst to everyone Minhyuk made it his bedroom, as he had no actual home to go back to.


	6. Gangs and Clans

Taemin woke up to Minho’s soft snores smiling to himself when he saw him slouched over his desk with his head cradled in his arms.  
“Minho hyung?” He sat up tilting his head waiting for a reaction, which he didn’t get.He stretched looking at the clock noticing he had slept for over 10 hours which was the most he had gotten in god knows how long.  
He tip toed over to Minho leaning down to softly move the hair out of the older boys face smiling fondly “thank you so much…” he whispered feathering his fingers through the soft brown locks. His eyes followed Minho’s jawline flickering up to his lips then nose all the way to his closed eyes, they lingered a moment on the boy’s long eyelashes.  
“you’re actually very handsome aren’t you hyung” he giggled softly to himself before backing away. He couldn’t get over the feeling of embarrassment of passing out in front of Minho and now him knowing his health issues, he managed to keep it a secret for so long, but Minho figured it out within days.  
He spun around and walked out of the room determined to make Minho some food to say thank you, checking the time once more he settled on making breakfast even though it was more of a brunch.

Minho stiffly stomped down the stairs a few minutes after Taemin finished cooking, he was constantly stretching his limbs to try and uncramp them from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He perked up when he smelt food, a smile quick to grace his face seeing Taemin setting up the table “sleep well?”  
“I did! Thankyou hyung” Taemin waved him over sitting him down pushing over a plate of what honestly looked like everything in the cupboard thrown on a plate making Minho laugh a little at the mess  
“hey! Don’t laugh it’s the taste that matters not the presentation” he said in a matter of fact tone, causing Minho to laugh again.  
“sure, whatever you say Tae”

Hyungwon sat on the floor of his bedroom playing with a pocket watch while staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind was lost on the events of yesterday, more particularly a weird vision he had.  
He was kneeling on the floor begging for his attacker to be softer to leave him alone, tears streaming down his face as, yet another punch landed harshly on his face and a large, rough hand tangled itself in his brown locks pulling him to his feet painfully. The punches kept coming and he gave up trying to block them knowing there was no point and his arms were more tender than his belly anyway already covered in rivers of red. Another punch to the face sent him falling to the ground as his vision blurred and blacked out for a few minutes, during those few minutes something flashed across his sight. His scenery changed from a messy run-down house to an open field full of shouts and a mess of people either fighting talking or holding other people back, it was blurry and made no sense but suddenly he recognized Minhyuk running, his white hair messed up and his clothing muddy and slightly torn. He wanted to shout out to him but couldn’t as it was only a vision, he watched for a few more seconds to see Minhyuk run straight to a person who Hyungwon didn’t immediately recognize but knew looked extremely familiar…Before he could figure it out he was jolted out of the vision into reality again by a loud gunshot causing the mystery man to fall to his knees het looked up from his position on the floor and see his attacker walking away leaving him to groan trying to stand up and eventually limp out of the house to safety.  
He looked down to the stop watch in his hands ignoring the bandages on his arms and the painful throbbing of his belly and stinging on his face. He wished Minhyuk was next to him right now, so he didn’t feel so empty and disgusted with himself, but neither of them had a phone so really the only place they could meet was their clan’s hideout.

He shoved the watch into his pocket and picked up an oversized jumper from his floor pulling it on as he walked out of the house and towards the old bridge hoping at least one of the members were there to take his mind of things for a while. Considering it was Saturday and they always have a meeting on Saturday someone should be there. He smiled softly when he saw a tuft of white hair and quickened his walking “you beat me”

Minhyuk looked up from his entwined hands and smiled, excitedly jumping up and running over to Hyungwon grabbing his face studying it “I still can’t believe they messed up your pretty face”, Hyungwon laughed softly, pulling Minhyuk’s hands away from his face he laced his own fingers with Minhyuks holding on tightly feeling warmth instantly travel up his arm “thank you, for last night”  
“of course, I swear if I find out who it was I’m gonna kill them” he growled with actual malice sending a shiver down Hyungwons’ spine “but for now let’s forget about it and have fun!” it always amazed Hyungwon how quickly Minhyuks aura can change, he either represents the actual sun and sends warmth to anyone who has the pleasure of meeting him or can intimidate the hell out of someone unfortunate enough to anger him. Honestly it was quite scary.

“you two trying to make me jealous” he turned around to see Jooheon standing behind them smiling with crossed arms. Minhyuk laughed sticking out his tongue “yep!” his fingers wrapped around Hyungwons hand tighter trying to irritate Jooheon further. “you’re really asking for it” he laughed before looking at Hyungwon with concern “seriously dude, are you ok they really hit you up bad...” his eyes flicked over the cuts and bruises on his face, all he could do was nod and step a bit closer to Minhyuk for comfort.

All Minhyuk had to do was touch the side of Hyungwons face with his free hand and smile and warmth filled him again. He sighed in relief starting to walk somewhere to get his mind of things dragging Minhyuk along and waiting a bit for Jooheon to catch up and walk alongside him. They walked for a bit till they reached the café which Minho took Minhyuk to a few days ago sitting down on one of the more secluded tables outside overlooking the river. A waitress was quick to make her way over asking if they wanted anything and both Minhyuk and Hyungwon looked at each other before saying “no” in unison.  
“what? We might as well get something it’ll make you feel better” Jooheon looked at the two dumbstruck  
Minhyuk just shrugged “we’re poor honey”  
“then I’ll buy it” he laughed calling the waitress back over ordering a hot chocolate for Minhyuk, an iced Americano for Hyungwon and a vanilla chai for himself.

As they waited Minhyuk played with the sleeve of Hyungwons jumper and Jooheon stared at the river smiling softly to himself “it’ll be ok, everything will work out”  
Hyungwon scoffed “how do you know that?”  
Jooheons eyes drifted over to Hyungwon smiling softly “because either we will get what we want, or we’ll die, and nothing will matter anymore… win win”  
Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon laughed softly “that’s true”

Their drinks came, and they just started to talk about random things to take their minds off everything outside of the moment. Suddenly Minhyuk perked up and dropped Hyungwons sleeve waving “look Honey it’s Minho… MINHO!!” Hyungwon followed Minhyuks line of gaze and he saw two people walking towards them, they were the people he heard saying that his clan wasn’t that bad, does Minhyuk and Jooheon know them? It’s very rare for members of their clan to have connections outside of the actual clan.  
“hello again” the taller man said kindly  
“oo is this the hospital friend?” Minhyuk asked looking at Taemin, smiling and introducing himself when the smaller boy nodded.  
Hyungwon couldn’t seem to take his eyes of the taller boy who he assumed was Minho, he knew he was making the stranger feel awkward, but he just looked so familiar. Suddenly he remembered his vision and Minho’s face fit perfectly into the picture.  
His eyes narrowed as his thoughts raced why was Minho in his vision and what was even happening, will he become a problem for the clan? Suddenly he needed to know more about Minho and his relationship with his members.

Minho shuffled awkwardly on his feet Minhyuks friend who he’s never met before was staring daggers into him, not even trying to hide it. Did he have a problem with him or something?He awkwardly smiled and waved “hello, I haven’t met you before I’m Minho”  
“Hyungwon” he picked up his iced coffee and sipped it still staring at Minho.  
Minho sighed and scratched his head before facing Minhyuk again and smiling softly “we met Wonho again yesterday” he noticed the three boys perk up at the name “is he… ahh is he ok he seemed stressed”  
“what did he say?” Jooheon leaned forwards  
“he told us to stay away from your… clan, he said that you guys would kill me”  
“it was crazy wasn’t it” Taemin giggled still in disbelief of Wonhos little speech  
His smile instantly died when he saw the expressions of the three clan members instantly darken “he… he wasn’t serious right?” Taemin backed away a little grabbing Minho’s arm  
“Taemin I know you’re smart and you’ve been in our neighborhood for a long time you should know by now that he was entirely serious” Jooheon sighed brushing his hair back with his hand.  
Minho felt Taemin start to tug his arm trying to pull him away “why this sudden mood, why would any of you have a reason to kill me?” he looked at Hyungwon who was smirking with an evil glint in his eye while both Minhyuk and Jooheon were frowning, the aura the three set of sent chills down his spine and he coughed to try and break the tension. The tugging on his arm got harsher he looked at Taemin who was giving him a pleading look “don’t we have that… thing to go to”  
“you should listen to Wonho he’s a very smart man” Hyungwon mumbled glaring at Minho again.  
Minho looked to Jooheon who just shrugged while Minhyuk avoided all eye contact, he backed away a little frowning “I guess bye then?” he waved slightly before letting Taemin pull him away.

“what the hell Minho” Taemin huffed still clinging onto his arm  
“that Hyungwon guy is kind of unnerving, Minhyuk and Jooheon were totally different around him” He mumbled to himself trying to figure out Hyungwons problem with him “they said you know what happened, can’t you tell me”  
“only if you promise to stay away from them!! I mean I only know rumors, I’m not sure if they’re true but with what Wonho said yesterday there may be truth to them” he sighed “why didn’t you listen to me like the first 100 times I told you to stay away...”  
“I can’t, I don’t know why I guess they’re just interesting. Especially Minhyuk…well for now can I ask what’s with the clan thing?”  
Taemin looked over surprised “right you’re new here you don’t know how this city works do you?” Minho just shook his head causing Taemin to sigh and continue “the city is controlled by gangs, they practically have control over the government as they’re too powerful, numbers equals power right… the three boys we just talked to are from a clan called Monsta x, clans are small outcast groups of people who rebel against a gang or multiple, kinda like an uprising against a corrupt government, like Monsta x they take an oath together to reach a certain goal or die trying”  
“so, they’re not a friend group but almost a military cult?” Minho scratched his head in confusion  
“I guess you could say that… that’s why they’re dangerous because they are tied to their mission and to each other, if you try to break that apart or get in their way they will have no choice but to go right through you”  
“who’s the most powerful gang then?”  
“ahh… I hope you’ll never cross paths with them, but their name is BTS, there’s only seven members but they control the whole city, I’ve never met them before I don’t think, they keep their identity a secret, so they could literally be anyone, could be you for all I know”  
“so Monsta x is going against BTS? Even though they don’t know the names or faces of the members?”  
“actually, I don’t think that they are going after BTS but rather a gang which messed with their friends”  
“Interesting…” Minho shook his head, he had so many questions, but he didn’t want to hammer Taemin with them so instead he let the conversation die and silence once again surround them.

“we have a meeting soon” Jooheon broke the silence, Minhyuk and Hyungwon nodded “should we go then?”  
They got up and wandered slowly to their meeting spot seeing the other members already there waiting for them. Shownu stood up first greeting the three “have we got all the supplies?” he looked to Jooheon who nodded and smiled.  
Kihyun sighed heavily “let’s do this” he smiled and pushed himself following Shownu. They walked to an old greenhouse waiting for Jooheon to unlock it, they all sat in their places around a fire pit patiently waiting for Jooheon and Shownu to light it once the flames were high enough to lick the pot hanging above Jooheon motioned for all the members to give him their flowers. Soon six flowers lay in the hot pot being crushed and submerged in water.

Once the blue liquid was ready Jooheon poured it into a bowl and took a mouthful before handing the bowl to Wonho and swallowing the liquid slowly. He watched the members and as soon as all of them had had at least one mouthful he started saying their oath closing his eyes as the liquid entered his blood stream making the colours around him dance.  
Shownu took another mouthful spilling some on himself in the process, his whole body burned from the flowers poison, the room danced and his hearing distorted. He smiled looking at the roof of the green house watching the light show feeling his body become so light yet heavy at the same time. Blurry images started to dance in front of his vision when he took a third mouthful and he tilted his head looking at Kihyun sitting next to him, he had no control over his body and fell forwards grabbing Kihyuns face watching how drugged out he was too. He couldn’t help himself and leant forwards kissing him, Kihyun didn’t fight it and melted into the kiss allowing Shownu to take full control. The flower was heightening all their senses so anything they did was felt ten-fold.

Jooheon finished the oath and opened his eyes looking at his members in their state of drugged out bliss smiling softly at Kihyun and Shownu who were now just embracing each other feeling the high together. His eyes drifted over to Hyungwon who was mumbling to himself while Minhyuk was passed out on his lap. Jooheon had been taking the flower far longer than any of the other members and had a much higher tolerance whereas Minhyuk had been taking it the least therefore still passed out due to the intensity every time.  
Wonho was staring at the fire tears streaming down his face but also smiling.  
They stayed in the green house till the next morning spending the night in a drugged-out bliss eventually falling asleep due to the exhaustion the flowers poison causes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just not feeling very inspired to write this fic, though i love the concept and have so many ideas that i cant just delete it.  
> A bit more of the story was pieced together this chapter but also now there's more questions, the story will very slowly unravel and make sense as it goes so please dont give up on me now. I hope you enjoyed and please leave any comments of suggestions or review they are super inspiring and helpful in the developement of my writing.


	7. Kidnapped

Minho sat in his room looking at the purple flower in his hands, he brought It up to his nose and sneezed from the strong scent, he shook his head it was like it made him slightly dizzy. He placed it down not really wanting to mess with something he knew nothing about, Jooheon did mention it was dangerous, in what way Minho had no idea.

He sighed standing up and looking out the window seeing a boy with bleach blonde hair and a leather jacket leaning against his fence looking at his door, he ducked down when the man suddenly looked up at his window. When he stood up again looking out the man had disappeared “huh, weird” he ran his hand through his hair sighing and walking over to his closet to get ready for school.

 

“wait for me!” Taemin ran up behind Minho throwing his arm over his shoulder smiling widely

“you look well rested” Minho smiled softly happy to see Taemin so energetic for once”

“I slept like a baby all weekend because of you! Thank you” he suddenly gave him a hug halting them both in their steps “I mean it… thank you, you saved my life”

Minho patted his head “just look after yourself from now on goddammit” Taemin just laughed letting go and walking with him into school. Minho instantly saw the strange blonde man again and nudged Taemin pointing at him “who’s that?”

“I donno, must be new… why?”

“no reason” he just shrugged and tried to ignore the pair of eyes digging into his back as he passed the man.

All day Minho felt eyes on him, and he saw the man everywhere it was starting to creep him out a little and every time he tried to approach him the man disappeared, it was like no one else could see him and teachers never questioned a random new kid popping up in classes. He was so distracted in trying to keep an eye on the man he accidentally bumped into a stranger knocking all their books to the floor.

“oh my god im so sorry” Minho instantly knelt down helping the boy pick up his things. He went to pick up a piece of paper but the boy slammed his hand down on it snatching it before Minho could grab it

“sorry… it’s kinda private”

“yeh no biggy man, by the way im Minho” he picked up the last of the things spotting a stamp mark of a bulletproof vest on one of the papers but didn’t think much of it. He handed it to the boy and stood up smiling at him.

“thanks for helping even though you ran into me” he laughed softly “my name is Taehyung” he gave a big square smile and bowed before running off waving.

Minho laughed under his breath looking around and not seeing the man anywhere maybe he finally left for good.

 

Hyungwon sat on the bleachers with Minhyuk after school watching the soccer match which Minho was the captain of “what’s your relationship with him?”

“huh?”

“the Minho guy”

“ahh, well I met him on his first day of school having a melt down and honestly he’s a very sweet man and I’m kinda drawn to him and I don’t know why. He’s helped me a lot he’s quite selfless… I also saw him help out Jeonghan after that bad beating”

“really, I always wondered if he was ok it look pretty bad”

“talking about beatings… you never told me how you managed to get yourself in that situation”

“I told you im stupid and I was trying to do some digging to find more about our past and I ran into the wrong people”

Minhyuk just sighed his aura darkening a bit “I know when you lie to me…”

Hyungwon just shrugged unwilling to say anything else, it hurt his heart to lie to his best friend but he had to in order to protect him.

 

Minho jumped in joy when he kicked the winning goal once again flogging the other team, he celebrated with his team for a little sending them all back into the school locker room with hi-fives and shouts of encouragement. He looked over to the bleachers happy to see that Minhyuk and Hyungwon were still where he spotted them halfway through the game. He ran up to them waving and sitting down next to Minhyuk wiping of his sweat with a towel he grabbed on the way.

“I’m still extremely impressed with your soccer skills” Minhyuk laughed the air around him brightening again he grabbed the water bottle of off Minho taking a large gulp sighing in relief “why did I have to watch the whole game it’s so hot” he laughed.

“Hyungwon isn’t it? Nice to meet you again sorry for any bad first impressions” Minho reached out his arm to shake Hyungwons who hesitantly complied reaching out his own arm grabbing Minho’s hand. Minho felt goosebumps go up his arms the boy’s hand was unusually cold especially on a day like today, he frowned slightly looking at Hyungwon straight in the eyes before smiling again trying to get the blank look off the boys face. As Minho pulled back he accidentally bumped Minhyuk who in turn spilt some water onto Hyungwons outstretched arm drenching it instantly Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwons arm studying it missing the little flinch the boy gave in return “oh no! you’re drenched we have to get you another shirt! You have one under, right? Let’s just take this one off or roll up the sleeves till it dries!” he grabbed the end of the sleeve about to pull it up. Minho saw the fear take over the usual blank face of the young boy and he tilted his head managing to see a bit of bandage poke out from under the material and reached out pulling the sleeve back down over Hyungwons hand and pulling Minhyuks hands away before he could see the bandages too.

“come on Minhyuk there’s no need it’s just water plus Hyungwon is ice cold he’ll probably freeze to death if you roll up his sleeves”

“ahh true!!” Minhyuk nodded in agreement while Hyungwon stared at Minho wide-eyed.

“I have a spare shirt anyway come with me Hyungwon” he carefully grabbed Hyungwons hand making sure to not touch his arm and dragged him to the locker rooms. He looked around to make sure there weren’t any of his team members and sighed in relied when the room was empty. He let go of Hyungwons hand to go to his locker and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt thanking his over organized self for taking every type of clothing to school as he possibly could. He threw it at Hyungwon and walked over to the first aid box pulling out some bandages giving it to Hyungwon on the way “change in here I’ll be outside to make sure no one comes in ok?”

Hyungwon just nodded and held the two things close to him.

After a few minutes he walked out in a shirt way too big for him and a bag full of his wet clothing and looked down breathing out heavily before looking at Minho “thankyou” he mumbled before walking off quickly.

He smiled when he walked out and saw Hyungwon in MInhyuks arm as the boy looked over him making sure he was ok, he made eye contact with Minhyuk and just smiled and nodded before turning around heading out of the school grabbing his bag on the way.

 

He looked down when his phone buzzed seeing a message from Taemin

[Taemin: “Hyung! Let’s hang out”]

[Minho: “ok, when and where?”]

[Taemin: “well you’ll need a shower so you’re not stinky hehe so in like an hour? We can meet at that café”]

[Minho: “I should be offended but it’s the truth haha, meet you then”]

He smiled shoving his phone into his pocket and unlocking his front door and walking straight for the shower. After half an hour he was ready and decided to go a little early and wait for Taemin instead of sitting around bored. He grabbed his stuff and as soon as he set foot outside, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Goosebumps filled his arms, but he shook his head he was just paranoid from seeing that man all day. H rounded the corner and saw someone in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned his head and saw the man again “what do you want!” he yelled out angry that he seemed to be following him everywhere the guy just smirked and pointed to Minho’s other side making him look over and see another guy with black hair and a tall and well-built but lean body leaning against a fence watching him. Minho looked back to the first guy and he had disappeared, looking to his other side the new guy had disappeared as well. His heart rate increased, and he started to run hoping to get to the café surrounded by people quickly.

He was close he just had to go around one more corner but a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him back with force he tried to scream but one of the arms covered his mouth with a white cloth, minho could smell the fumes and instantly knew what it was so he tried not to breath but the fumes still wound their way up his nose causing his head to spin and dots to obscure his vision they grew bigger and bigger till all he could see was black a few seconds before he fell limp in the man’s arms and passed out.

 

Taemin ran to the café he was late and hoped that he hadn’t kept Minho waiting he sighed in relief when he couldn’t find the tall brown-haired boy and sat down on an outside table. He must be running late too he thought happily pulling out his phone and playing a game to pass the time as he waited… and waited. It had almost been half an hour since their decided meeting times, and he was getting bored and impatient thinking that maybe Minho had changed his mind and didn’t want to hang out. But why didn’t he call him or anything, Taemin pressed on Minho’s name in his contacts trying to call him but three calls later all went to voicemail. He huffed out in annoyance slamming his phone on the table and placing his head in his hands staring angrily into the distance.

“someone’s not having a good day” he heard a laugh next to him and looked over to see Minhyuk and Hyungwon again. He just groaned in response allowing the two to sit on his table “meeting someone?”

“meant to”

“ahh so ditched on a date or something” Hyungwon smirked getting a elbow to the side from Minhyuk

“no no not a date but I was meant to meet with Minho almost an hour ago and he never showed” he sighed in annoyance

“that’s weird, not like him I mean he was fine after school” Minhyuk scratched his head “he was smiling about something walking off it must have been about meeting with you”

Taemin blushed a little before shaking his head “but yet he didn’t show and isn’t answering my calls”

Hyungwon just stared at Taemin lost in his thoughts before something clicked “he did seem on edge all day maybe something came up”

“my god Hyungwon have you been stalking again”

“I wouldn’t call it stalking, maybe investigating I need to know what kind of people you guys hang out with”

“I would call that stalking” Minhyuk laughed causing Taemin to smile a little.

“how come you guys are suddenly nice again…. I mean I still don’t really feel comfortable around you” Taemin looked down at the table

“that’s good” Hyungwon smirked again causing Minhyuk to roll his eyes

“well Minho can’t seem to stay away and honestly Jooheon and I are having a tough time staying away from him… all I can say is that we gave him plenty of warnings and I guess there’s nothing else we can do and since you’re close to Minho you’re dragged into this by association also you’re kinda cute” Minhyuk winked smiling causing Taemin to blush again.

He laughed softly his mood brought up again “well I guess he’s a no show I should probably go home ill just ask him tomorrow where he was” he sighed standing up but Minhyuk grabbed his arm pulling him back down again “come on sit, we’ll buy you a drink”

“you mean I’ll buy the drinks” Hyungwon huffed out making Minhyuk giggle and latch onto his arm “why you’re so kind!”

“we both know you’re poorer than a stray cat”

Minhyuk deflated a little letting out a sad laugh “truth”

Taemin smiled grabbing Minhyuks hand “it’s alright the drinks are on me” Minhyuk looked up beaming with happiness “thankyou thankyou!!” Taemin just laughed waving the waitress over and letting the boys pick out their drinks.

Saying his goodbyes, he slowly walked home trying to call Minho again but his call once again going to voicemail. He tried again and stopped in his tracks when he heard a phone go off, he followed the sound recognizing the ringtone, as soon as his call went to voicemail the phone stopped ringing causing Taemin to stop in his tracks. He tried calling again and when the phone went off again, he quickened his pace “Minho!” he yelled out in hope.

He called again and again until he found the phone laying on the ground a crack going down the screen and foot marks surrounding it, if Taemin wasn’t wrong it looked like there was a struggle. He flipped the phone looking at it before unlocking it and looking through the contacts he saw his nickname and instantly knew it was Minho’s phone. He started to panic what happened why did he drop his phone!?.

He scrolled through the contacts and saw Minhyuks name and instantly called it

“yah Minho you pabo why did you leave Taemin hanging out alone you dick”

“Min..Minhyuk”

“wait... Taemin? Why do you have Minho’s phone what happened”?

“I found it on the floor... I… I think something happened to him”

He started to freak out he had heard of countless abductions in the city that’s just what came with living in a city controlled by gangs

“where are you? Are you safe”?

Taemin told him where he was and stayed on the phone so Minhyuk could make sure nothing happened while he ran over. By the time Minhyuk had arrived Taemin was shivering in fear bad thoughts were filling his head and he was afraid of what could happen to the man he had grown to love.

“hey hey it’s alright we’ll find him” Minhyuk grabbed the shivering boy holding him close as Hyungwon searched the area. Hyungwon managed to find a white cloth which seemed to have been dropped in a hurry he cautiously sniffed it feeling a dizzy sensation take over his body and he cursed out loud holding it up so Minhyuk could see it. Taemin felt the atmosphere around him get dark and felt shivers go down his spine

“I swear if whoever took him lays a hand on him, I will kill them all” Taemin looked up at the dangerous look on Minhyuks face and stepped back afraid

“we… we have to find him”

“we will” Hyungwon walked over grabbing Minhyuks hand “I owe him a favor, come with us Taemin you’re not safe they might be after you too let’s go find him”

He pulled Minhyuk feeling his dark aura surround him too goddamn Minhyuk was scary when he was angry. He looked around to see Taemin hesitantly following them “I promise we wont hurt you we have no need to” he saw the scared boy nod and follow them a bit faster.

He led them to the hangout area and sighed in relief when he saw Kihyun sitting there, Kihyun had a phone and could message everyone else. He walked up seeing Kihyun look up smiling before narrowing his eyes at Taemin and pulling out a gun pointing it at him “what is he doing here”

Taemin froze his body starting to shake in fear “i… I… please.. he… help us” he stuttered out lifting his hands.

“and why should I trust you?” he cocked his gun watching the visible flinch the boy did in response smirking. His eyes widened when Minhyuk stood in front of the shivering boy all his sunshine disappeared and darkness surrounded him

“don’t you dare hurt him” he growled stepping forwards ripping the gun out of Kihyuns hand throwing it on the ground.

“hey, calm down Minhyukie what happened” Kihyun looked behind Kihyun to see the boy was being calmed down by Hyungwon.

“call the others we have a new mission” Minhyuk growled in response sitting next to Kihyun grabbing his hand in a show of sorryiness for being so rough with him.

“ok I will” he softened his voice and squeezed Minhyuks hand feeling the boy relax a little, he got to work summoning the others. It only took a few moments before everyone showed up cautiously side eyeing Taemin, apart from Jooheon who walked up to him to see if he was ok.

“what is he doing here?” Shownu asked cautiously watching Jooheon fuss over the new kid he looked over to Minhyuk scared of the expression he had on “Minhyuk what happened, are you ok?” he only got like this when something serious happened.

He looked Shownu dead in the eye “Minho has been kidnapped, at least it looks like it we need to find him before something happens”

Jooheon paused and went wide eyed “we need to help him appa!” he almost yelled.

Wonho scoffed “why should we help him he’s not part of our clan”

“because he helped me a few times and we can’t just abandon him” Minhyuk glared at him

Hyungwon also glared at him “we need to help him” everyone looked at him surprised, Hyungwon never wanted to help anyone outside of their clan he was one of the most heartless people in their clan. He just shrugged at the glares “he helped me out earlier, so I owe him a favor that’s all”

Shownu sighed running his hand over his face “how about we vote on this… all those in favor in helping Minho put your hand up” instantly 5 hands went up. Shownu looked around “so we have the new kid, Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hyungwon and… Kihyun?”

“look at Minhyuk when does he ever get like this” he pointed at the frowning kid next to him making Shownu sigh “well majority rules, let’s come up with a plan, are you ok with this Wonho?”

The man just sighed and nodded “as long as no one gets injured it’s ok”

“thankyou” Taemin whispered still afraid but thankful that the clan was willing to help him find Minho.

 

Minho groaned his head was throbbing he tried to move but his hands and feet were bound to a chair he struggled a bit and tried to let out a shout, but duct tape covered his mouth. He was freaking out what did these people want was he going to die? He thrashed around but had to pause and groaned out in pain when his head spun again. He stopped moving and looked around, he seemed to be in an abandoned house with blocked out windows, the only source of light was a barely working lightbulb in the center of the room.

“so he’s finally awake” he heard a voice behind him and his entire body tensed up “no need to be afraid, we won’t hurt you if you just tell us what we need to know” the man walked around Minho standing in front of him “recognize me?” minhos eyes widened it was the bleach blonde man he had been seeing all day he tried to talk but the duct tape over his mouth prevented him, so instead he just death glared the man.

“haha cute” he pulled a chair infront of minho sitting on it leaning on his knees to be closer to Minho “before I let you speak im going to ask a few yes and no questions, you better answer them truthfully or I will have to resort to techniques you wont enjoy” he nodded over to a table full of knives, guns and other objects.

His heartbeat increased and he started to sweat his body refusing to move out of fear so he just nodded.

“good, first question your name is Minho, right?”

He nodded

“you are new to the whole gang thing?”

Minho nodded again

“yet, you know the x clan, are you a member?”  
Minho’s eyes widened before shaking his head “ahh so acquaintances then?”

He shook his head again “what are you then friends?”

Minho nodded making the man laugh “friends with a clan that sounds unlikely… well then you may tell me more information about them since you don’t actually have an oath with them, I like that” he stood up ripping the duct tape from Minho’s mouth and walking over to the table running his hand along the weapons.

“who are you, what do you want” he said angrily

“me? Well my name is Kai, and all I want to know is who you are” he picked up a knife playing with it as he walked over to Minho sitting down “what’s your affiliation with the x clan?”

“like you said we’re friends”

“what are they together for? What’s their oath?”

“I donno”

Kai sighed looking down at the knife “look man I don’t want to hurt you, just tell me the truth”

“I am”

“ok then, where is their hangout? Or better yet where is their greenhouse?”

“I don’t know”

“liar

“I don’t”

Kai glared at Minho before smirking “how about I jog your memory” before Minho could react Kai sliced the knife across his thigh ripping the cloth and allowing blood to run down the side of his thigh. Minho grimaced in pain trying not to scream out.

“I told you I don’t know!” he growled out in frustration “we’re friends not bloody comrades or anything”

Kai sighed leaning back cleaning the blood off of the knife on Minho’s other thigh “you’re a tough one aren’t you… fine let me ask another question, those flowers what do they do?”

“once again I don’t know I’m pretty sure they’re just the symbol of the clan”

Kai stood up and punched Minho in the face unexpectedly making him yell out in pain and surprise “can you give me any answers that I want”

“no because I don’t know anything” Kai punched him again before putting the knife back down and leaving the room “I’ll give you some time to think, when I come back you better be ready to answer my questions, or you’ll be feeling a lot worse”

Minho’s whole body relaxed and started to shake in fear, he could only put a tough act on for so long his leg was burning in pain blood still trickling out and his face hurt like hell too. He tried to wiggle out of the knots, but it was no use it was clear that Kai had done this a thousand times before, he just wished that someone could come and save him.

 

Taemin paced back and forth in fear he held a gun in his hand that Hyungwon had thrown at him for ‘self-defense reasons’ he had never held one of these and it scared him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“hey, it’s ok if it goes our way you shouldn’t need to use it ok?” Shownu placed his hand on Taemin’s shoulder, the boy just nodded and stopped walking around untensing his body and following Shownus next orders to breath in and out slowly “we’ll get him back I promise”.

“now how do we find him? Sadly, we can’t trace any of his signals because his phone is here” Wonho sat with a notepad in his hand tapping his pen in thought.

“what gangs would be after him?” Jooheon wondered out loud, everyone looked at Taemin hoping he would have some answers

“don’t look at me I have no idea, as far as I know you’re the only clan he hangs out with, so my guess is it’s a clan or even a gang that’s after you”

The boys all looked at each other “it can’t be right?” Minhyuk whispered

“we only have one gang we angered” Kihyun sighed “it must be exo”

The rest nodded and Taemin looked around confused “exo? I haven’t heard of them”

“that’s how they like it, if they remain unanimous, they remain dangerous. Them and BTS are the only gangs or clan that remain fully unanimous no one knows who they are and goddamn we’ve tried to figure it out”

“your oath… by any chance is it exo you’re after?”

Everyone remained quiet a few nodding their heads making Taemin go quiet

“the only question is how to find them… I mean we’ve been searching for how many years now” Jooheon sighed looking at the map Shownu placed on the floor in front of them all, it was filled with circles and crosses with lines crisscrossing everywhere

“wow, you’ve been trying a while haven’t you…” Taemin crouched down scanning the map “how about we try the places you haven’t marked yet?” he ran his finger over the paper before pausing over a particularly empty spot “what about here, if I remember clearly my dad said there was an abandoned barn in the middle of empty fields which I should never go near”

The boys around him instantly flung themselves to the map looking at the spot Taemin was pointing at “no way… that’s BTS’s old hangout no one would have the balls to set up camp there…” Wonho looked around “no one but exo” suddenly everyone sprung into action grabbing their weapons and looking at Shownu who scanned each carefully coming up with a plan in his head.

“Minhyuk and Jooheon you look after Taemin he obviously trusts you two the most, Kihyun and Hyungwon will be our lookouts and emergency get aways while Wonho and I will infiltrate” everyone nodded getting into their pairs. Jooheon grabbed Taemins hand seeing the boy shaking in fear he looked up with wide eyes “no ones gonna get hurt right?”

“it should be fine… it always is”

 

Minho stopped trying to wiggle his hands out of the knot when Kai walked back in with another man, the one he recognized from earlier with the brown hair “I hope you’re ready to talk now Minho, this is my friend Yeol, he’s a lot stronger than I am”

He picked up a knife while Yeol picked up a axe twirling it in his hand “this beauty can take fingers and toes and even limbs off in one go, let’s hope we don’t have to resort to that don’t you think Minho?”

“what do you guys want god dammit I obviously don’t have your answers so leave me alone let me go I wont tell anyone”

“like hell you would, you would instantly tell the x clan our names yet sad for you we don’t use our real names” he smirked lifting the knife up to Minhos neck leaning in so close he could feel Kais breath fan over his face, the knife dug in a little causing blood to trickle down to his chest.

“let’s ask another question shall we” Kai reached his hand of to Yeol who placed a piece of paper in his hand “have you ever seen this symbol before?” he held up the paper and showed Minho a bulletproof vest symbol.

Minho’s mind instantly went to the young boy he ran into earlier today and seeing the symbol on his papers, but he shook his head not wanting to expose a boy who may be innocent to these dangerous men.

“aish see what I mean”

“he’s lying look at his reaction” Yeol leaned against the desk twisting the axe staring straight at Minho with a serious face

“why do you lie to me Minho?”

“I don’t”

“lie” Minho sent a death glare to Yeol who smirked slightly

“our Yeol always a great lie detector” Kai grabbed Minho’s hair placing the knife to his face “maybe I should ruin this handsome face of yours” he pressed it a bit harder before letting his hand fall and cut into Minho’s shoulder “let me ask again in a different way, do you know who the members of BTS are?”

“I don’t ive never me…” his sentence was cut off by his own scream as Kai dug the blade further into his shoulder twisting it a little. He backed away leaving the knife lodged in Minho he walked over to Yeol leaning next to him and nodded “time to bring in someone who will get you to talk, I gave you a chance”

Yeol pressed a button on his phone bringing it up to his ear “Soo? Yes, we’re ready for you he’s still not talking” both men looked at Minho smirking their eyes going darker, Minho felt shivers go down his spine and he tried to get out of his chair again but groaned in pain when his shoulder sent a pang down his arm.

He was confused when a small man with what Minho would class as a baby, yet handsome face walk in, but as soon as the boy smiled and tilted his head fear filled him, he knew this man had no mercy. He took his time picking out a torture device purposefully trying to drag out the suspense he ran his hand over Kai’s shoulder squeezing it making the boy let out a small happy smile. Minho would smile and find it cute if he wasn’t tied to a chair with blood covering him and a knife in his shoulder with the only thought that he was going to die here.

Minho gulped when Soo showed him that he was holding a large barbed knife regaining his creepy smile “now now Minho, you’ll talk to me right?” he walked up pulling the chair closer to him. Minho was too scared to talk instead wishing for a miracle to come save him.

“now the x clan, we have how can I say, unfinished business and I need to get into contact with them but they’re only at the hangout where is it?”

“I don’t know we’ve already been through this”

“then where is their 7th member the youngest one?”

Minho’s mind flashed back to the hospital and the mystery friend Jooheon and Minhyuk were so worried about, but he just shrugged unwilling to put them in danger

“I have no idea; didn’t he die or something ive only heard rumors”

Soo pointed the knife right between Minho’s eyes “I could stab you right here and you would die instantly, but that would be no fun… this knife is special you see these barbs it means that if I stab you, you’ll have to get it surgically removed… sometimes people can’t get it removed and die from infections wouldn’t that be fun a slow and painful death” Soo laughed softly “now, tell me the names of the members of the x clan, at least tell me that much” Minho just shook his head determined to protect them.

Soo used his knife to rip open Minho’s shirt and ran the cold metal down his chest to his abs “like to work out don’t we?”

“don’t flirt, I have abs too” Kai laughed

Soo stuck his tongue out at him before slashing the skin where he was resting the knife causing Minho to scream out in pain tears finally falling down his cheeks “you gonna tell me now?”

He shook his head again causing Soo to slash his skin again he hung his head in pain his breath going rapid and tears falling into his lap “i… I don’t kn…know please just… just stop” Soo laughed picking Minho’s head up with the end of his knife staring right into his eyes “start talking”

 

Taemin held tight onto Jooheons hand letting the boy lead him through the forest his other hand holding the gun to his chest. His body was still shaking in fear, yet he was amazed at the tough composure of the x clan, every one of their moves were concise and they communicated through simple hand motions, they must have done this a million times before. He quietened his breathing when they reached the edge of the forest and they all knelt down and looked at each other and at the broken-down house quite far from them but surrounded by empty space which was extremely dangerous to run across with no type of cover to hide behind if needed. He looked over to Shownu who stared at the house with determination holding up his hand making sure no one made a run for it.

Taemin shot up when he heard a scream come from the house but Jooheon instantly pulled him back down whispering into his ear “don’t be stupid stay low”

“but that sounded so much like Minho” tears fell down his face and Jooheon sighed

“it did but the last thing we want is one of us dead look” he pointed to the side of the house showing Taemin two armed guards patrolling the area.

 

Minho screamed again when Soo cut his chest annoyed with the mans silence. He cried out and kicked Soo in the leg causing his chair to buck backwards and he lost balance falling to the ground with a yell of agony as his arms were trapped between the back of the chair and the floor. Soo let out a curse of pain but laughed “a feisty one isn’t he” he placed the knife back onto the table and picked up a whip he tested it on the floor next to Minho’s head watching the man flinch he smirked kneeling down next to Minho stroking his face with the back of his hand “I feel like one of us is going to die by the end of this… and I have a strong feeling it’s going to be you, I mean unless you talk, let me ask a very very very simple question Minho. Tell me anything you know about anything huh?”

Minho looked up confused “I don.. don’t know I told you this… why… why me” he sobbed out in copious amounts of pain.

“what a shame” Soo stretched out the whip wrapping it around Minho’s neck twice he pulled it a little satisfied when Minho let out a choking sound. He stood at the base of Minho’s chair and pulled on the whip pulling his chair back up into position slowly. He choked and felt his head go light and dizzy his throat burned when Soo let the tension of he coughed out loud trying to breath but found it hard “pl…please” he coughed out losing all his strength glad when Soo let go of the whip letting it dangle from his neck “I must say he’s a tough one im impressed, maybe we should call Suho?”

The other two nodded getting bored of the show and feeling slightly sorry for Minho but shook it off their minds. Yeol called another number telling the man to come.

It took all of Minho’s last bit of strength to look up and see who came in he saw a man in a suit and strangely enough a gas mask which obscured his whole face. The man walked over to Minho his hand stroking his cheek and making him look up at the stranger “I said torture him not put him in the brink of death” Soo just shrugged, and the man sighed unwinding the whip from around his neck.

He threw the whip on the ground and placed his hands-on Minho’s cheeks wiping his tears “open your eyes” he whispered, and Minho complied scared of what will happen next “please tell us anything you know” Minho just shook his head causing the man in the gas mask to shake his head.

“what if I give you info in return? information about your past, your best friend? Your brother”

Minho’s eyes widened “how? How!”

His eyes followed the man who stepped back letting go of his face “does this look familiar to you?” he lifted up his hand showing a ring.

Minho thrashed around in his chair anger filling him “WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!! What did you do!? Did you kill them” he screamed at him trying to kick his legs but the rope around them didn’t allow him to reach Suho the man sighed behind his mask “that’s a story for another day” he turned around looking at the three men who were looking on interested “this man is now on our protected list as we have no new use for him so let him go, we have more important things to do” he turned to leave ignoring Minho’s shouts behind him “who are you! What did you do with Joonmyun! Why did you kill MInki WHY!” the man sobbed out and Suho took of his gas mask in frustration “my dear Minho you’re an idiot” he looked down at the ring on his finger sadly thinking of the days before all this, when his name was Joonmyun and his best friend was Minho.


End file.
